Power Rangers Ninja Fire
Power Rangers Ninja Fire is the seventh season in Galactinon's Power Rangers Series. This season was proceeded by Power Rangers Dragon Squad. and succeeded by Power Rangers Strato Force. It was created by Galactinon as the 7th season. It contains many elements from, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Ninpuu Sentai Hurricanger, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, and Supah Ninjas. Plot After the ancient ninjas trapped the evil Shinobos in the Realm of Darkness, the universe was kept in balance for centuries until an evil ninja sets Shinobos free. As the power of the ninja passed down generations, it reached five young ninjas, ready to use the powers of the ninja to defeat Shinobos once and for all. Characters Ninja Rangers Allies *Shako *Hendan *Miko Zami Past Ninjas *Marcus Mann ◆ *Kou Mann ◆ *Christian Mann ◆ *Hurara Kashida ◆ *Daigo Kashida ◆ *Jason Tatsuyi ◆ *Lia Tatsuyi ◆ *Yuukaya Tatsuyi ◆ *David Sakitami ◆ *Iyama Sakitami ◆ *Mika Harris ◆ *Jourgu Harris ◆ *Guya Simmons ◆ Villains *Shinobos *Museius *Ninpuuya *Kakura Evil Shinobi *Baank *Rockhulder *Beeank *Dungan *Restorios *Speed Demon *Spawnman *Hilaron *Banglon *Zangyad *Clawdam *Steener *Bildon *Beerdon *Smadil *Auro *Bandan *Graunrig *Shirorihs *Sirus *Slowbious *Bion *Ninpon *Shaper *Vasper *Venos *Aquator *Pyru *Bindod *Swit *Bladet *Kenpor *Beditinr *Bandin *Flast *Masker *Bendtaru *Bentixx Arsenal *Fire Morpher *Slash Morpher *Shinobi Sword ◆◆◆◆◆ *Shinobi Blaster ◆◆◆◆◆ *Ninja Slasher ◆ Ninja Ability *Teleportation ◆ *Decoy ◆ *Multiply ◆ *Walk on any Surface ◆ *Phasing ◆ *Invisibility ◆ Zords Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ❖ aux zord *Falcon Zord ◆ *Dolphin Zord ◆ *Tiger Zord ◆ *Antelope Zord ◆ *Lion Zord ◆ *Dragon Zord ◆ Auxillary Zords *Ninja Jet Zord ❖ *Snake Zord ❖ *Ninja Tank Zord ❖ *Wolf Zord ❖ *Red Warrior Zord ❖ *Blue Warrior Zord ❖ *White Warrior Zord ❖ *Yellow Warrior Zord ❖ *Orange Warrior Zord ❖ *Slasher Warrior Zord ❖ Megazords *Fire Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ *Fire Jet Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Fire Slither Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Fire Blast Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Sky Slash Megazord◆ *Howler Megazord ❖ *Warrior Megazord ❖❖❖❖❖❖ *Flying Fire Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Wildfire Megazord◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Whiplash Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Ninja Master Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖❖❖❖ Episodes *Episode 1: Hiding in Plain Sight Part 1 (Owen, Zara, and Ashiro debut.) *Episode 2: Hiding in Plain Sight Part 2 (Masumi and Jay debut.) *Episode 3: Shy *Episode 4: Hovering Above *Episode 5: Striking High *Episode 6: Blade *Episode 7: Suited *Episode 8: Loudness *Episode 9: Blink Out of Sight *Episode 10: Ninja Down *Episode 11: Mere Mortal *Episode 12: Relation *Episode 13: Sprouting Out *Episode 14: Trapped in Reality Part 1 *Episode 15: Trapped in Reality Part 2 *Episode 16: Trapped in Reality Part 3 *Episode 17: Trapped in Reality Part 4 *Episode 18: Pyro Power *Episode 19: Bending Backwards *Episode 20: Burned *Episode 21: Crisping *Episode 22: Slash From Above Part 1 (Slash Ranger debuts.) *Episode 23: Slash From Above Part 2 *Episode 24: Slash From Above Part 3 (Slash Ranger is Sean Simmons.) *Episode 25: Precision *Episode 26: When to Attack *Episode 27: Reveal Part 1 *Episode 28: Reveal Part 2 *Episode 29: The Sixth Sense *Episode 30: Fire and Fire Part 1 (Ninja Rangers team up with Dragon Rangers.) *Episode 31: Fire and Fire Part 2 *Episode 32: Fire and Fire Part 3 *Episode 33: Brute Force *Episode 34: A Team in Absence Part 1 (Owen, Masumi, and Shako are kidnapped by Shinobos and presumed dead.) *Episode 35: A Team in Absence Part 2 (Shako returns to the team after being seperated from Owen and Masumi.) *Episode 36: A Team in Absence Part 3 (Owen and Masumi defeat Ninpuuya.) *Episode 37: A Team in Absence Part 4 (Owen escapes Shinobos but Masumi doesn't.) *Episode 38: A Team in Absence Part 5 (The Ninja Rangers find Masumi.) *Episode 39: Grudge *Episode 40: Battles (Museius defeats Kakura in a fight.) *Episode 41: Fist Fight *Episode 42: Clap *Episode 43: Snap *Episode 44: Clashing Swords *Episode 45: Hunted *Episode 46: Daggers and Swords *Episode 47: Defying *Episode 48: Fight to the End Part 1 (Museius defies Shinobos and gets defeated.) *Episode 49: Fight to the End Part 2 *Final Episode: Fight to the End Part 3 (The Ninja Rangers defeat Shinobos.) Notes *This is the first season with a sixth purple ranger. *This is the first season with an orange ranger. *This is the first season with a female white ranger on the main team. *This is the first ninja themed season. *This is the first season without a black ranger. *This is the first season with the lineup of red, blue, white, yellow, orange. Category:Galactinon